


Willam Just Wants To Sleep

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Courtney is a romantic, Fluff, M/M, Willam is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Willam has no idea why Courtney is waking him up at such an ungodly hour of the morning to see some stupid eclipse.





	

He had been in the midst of a most pleasant dream when he felt frantic hands on his arms. Willam tried to turn away to make the hands stop their incessant movement, but they wouldn’t. What made it worse was the voice that soon accompanied the movements. Willam groaned as he slowly came to consciousness with the help of Courtney’s voice. She was saying something about ‘right now’ and ‘never again.’ He finally gave in, when he realized she wouldn’t be inclined to stop until he got up.

An unsatisfied grunt accompanied his sudden upright position. The glare he gave Courtney could have melted steel beams, but her, albeit small, gentle smile knocked his glare’s capacity for destruction to only melt through wooden beams.

“Get up Bill!” A shirt was thrown at him along with a pair of pants from off the cluttered bedroom floor, and Courtney was out of their bedroom before Willam could blink. He begrudgingly pulled on the pants and sweatshirt and followed her out into the living room. He only heard her, “Sure took you long enough,” before she was out of their apartment too, leaving the door hanging open in her wake.

Willam rolled his eyes but followed her nonetheless; as he closed the door behind him, he almost jumped out of his skin when he turned around and was met with a peck on the lips. Courtney gave him a brilliant smile before bounding back down the stairs to her car. Willam followed her once more, only a touch less moody than before.

The car was still a bit warm when Willam pulled himself into it, meaning Courtney had only just gotten home. Willam pressed her for information but she just smiled and told him to be patient. They drove for an indefinite amount of time. In truth, Willam wasn’t paying much attention to their destination; rather he was tracing the lines that the stoplights cast on Courtney’s face. One particular one, Willam’s favorite, went from the top of her head to the base of her neck, and he noticed a faint bruise peeking out over the top of her turtleneck. Smiling quietly to himself he sat back and continued his visual caress along Courtney’s seemingly oblivious body.

His mind began to wander, he blamed it mostly on waking up in the middle of the night, but he knew if he were being honest, these thoughts weren’t brand new to his head. Memories of the past three years flashed past his eyelids, most of them were stupid, insignificant little moments they shared. When Courtney left her toothbrush over the first time, or the first time Courtney had called him babe and Willam had gotten incredibly flustered. He felt himself blush now at how close he held these seemingly trivial memories. He knew Courtney didn’t remember half of them, not that she should.

The car came to a sudden halt and Courtney slipped out of the driver’s seat. Willam shook himself and followed her lead, looking around to try and pinpoint where exactly Courtney had taken them. After several times of spinning around like a crazy person, Willam still had no idea where they were or what they could possibly be doing. Whilst he was making a fool of himself, Courtney had opened and closed the trunk, pulling out an armful of blankets that she quickly turned and dumped into Willam’s arms.

He grunted as he took them, and Courtney gave him a radiant smile as she grabbed his hand to lead him. It was an awkward walk, seeing as Willam was trying to keep all the blankets from falling out of his arms, while also trying to hold on to Courtney.

As they walked through what Willam assumed was woods, the dry leaves under their shoes gave a satisfying crunch. The crisp air around them was nipping at Willam’s exposed ankles and nose, not unpleasantly so, just noticeably tickling his senses to remind them where he was.

After a few minutes passed, they came to a clearing in the woods. The trees had formed an almost perfect circle. There were no rocks or bushes, just a patch of clean grass in the midst of all the woods.

Courtney stopped in her tracks, and then turned to Willam to pull the blankets from his arms and set them on the grass in the middle of the clearing. A moment later she plopped down on the checkered blanket and stretched out. Willam was still standing motionless beside the blanket, hands fidgeting at his sides as he contemplated what he was supposed to do. Courtney looked up at him and patted the area beside her. Willam kneeled down, none too gracefully, and was met with an armful of Courtney. The force of her body knocking into his flattened him on the blanket. He gave a grunt, but couldn’t bring himself to care, as her limbs intertwined with his.

“So what’s the deal with waking me up?” He mumbled.

Courtney sat up from her position on Willam’s chest and looked at him with an are you serious expression. "It is a super moon.” She pointed to the sky, and oh yeah, that moon looked pretty big, and pretty orange. When he showed no signs of being all that impressed, Courtney sighed, “It is special. This kind of moon happens rarely. The next one isn’t until 2033.”

“And?”

Courtney sighed at him again, “Well you will probably be dead by then, so I just thought you should see it while you can.”

Willam pinched her arm at the sassy retort and she squeaked at the touch and tried to pull herself away. The fond smile that always seemed to accompany his time with Courtney grew. “You are literally the only person in the world who cares enough to wake me up in the middle of the night to look at the moon.” As the words came out of his mouth, Willam wasn’t sure if what he was saying was supposed to be a bad thing or not.

“I am the only person who could get away with it too.”

Willam let out a laugh into her hair, and felt Courtney’s body move in time with his chest, which only made him laugh more. And if they fell asleep in the middle of the woods that night, with Willam’s fingers trailing lightly through Courtney’s hair, well, who could really blame them.


End file.
